Two Geniuses and Two Babies
My 7th fanfic! Feedback is appriciated! I would also like to give credit to Aartistboy714 for the title suggestion and story assistance! Enjoy! A friend of Rita Loud and her kids visit the house for today. Her friend's kids turn out to be a genius and a cute baby like Lisa and Lily are. Because they're being helpful and kind with the Loud kids, they begin to like them a lot. Lisa and Lily, however, aren't happy. PROLOGUE (The scene starts with a male baby playing with a toy in his crib. A woman then comes in) Woman: Alright, Oliver! Oliver: Mama? (The woman then picks up Oliver) Oliver: Waw we gowing, mama? Woman: We're just going to visit my old friend. (The woman then heads to the garage and opens the garage door. She then opens her car door and places Oliver in his car seat) Meanwhile in the basement... (The scene then cuts to a little boy with blonde hair, glasses, a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes working in the basement, which is his lab. The boy was working on an experiment that has something to do with how candy would affect mice, when suddenly, the same woman calls him) Woman: Owen! We got to go! Owen: (yelling across the distance) COMING! (Owen then turns to the mice) Owen: I'll proceed this experiment on you guys later. (Owen then exits the basement. The next scene cuts to him running to the car and entering it.) Owen: So... Where are we heading to, mother? Woman: Oh, we're gonna visit an old friend. Right, Oliver? Oliver: Yah! yah! yah! (The scene then cuts to the car leaving the house and driving off) CHAPTER 1 (The next scene then cuts to Rita sitting on the couch. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door) Rita: Huh! I wonder who that could be. (Rita then walks up to the door, only to find the same woman from before) Rita: Hey, Heather! Heather: Hi, Rita! Long time no see! Rita: So what brings you here? Heather: Oh, I just came here to visit you and your children. Rita: How wonderful! Kids come downstairs, we have a visitor! (All of the kids sans Lisa and Lily rush downstairs) Siblings: Yes, mom? Heather: Are these your children, Rita? Rita: Yes! Kids, I want you to meet my old friend, Heather! (Heather waves to them) Siblings: Hello, Miss Heather! Heather: Hello, everyone. What are your names? Lori: Lori. Leni: Lori Jr. Luna: Luna. Luan: Luan. Lynn: Lynn. Lincoln: Lincoln. Lucy: Lucy. Lana: Lana. Lola: Lola, also known as the prettiest girl in this family. Heather: You have 9 children, Rita? Rita: Wait, 9? (Realizes Lisa and Lily are missing) Oh, dear! Kids? Where is Lisa and Lily? Lynn: Uh, I think Lisa is working on one of her stupid experiments while Lily is busy sitting on her crib, pooping on her own diaper. Rita: Oh, I'm sorry about that, Heather. I'll go get my two youngest daughters upstairs right now. Meanwhile... (Lisa is working on her experiment while Lily is watching her on her crib) Rita: Lisa! Lisa: (sighs) Yes, mother? Lily: (notices Rita) Mama? Rita: We have a visitor downstairs. Hurry and bring your sister downstairs with you. Lisa: Alright! Come on, my specimen! (Lisa grabs Lily and walks downstairs) Heather: There you are, Rita! Come meet my two sons! (Heather reveals Owen and Oliver to Rita, Lisa, and Lily) Rita: Oh! What lovely sons you have, Heather. What are your names? Heather: Owen and Oliver. Owen: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Loud. Oliver: Ga ga! Rita: Nice to meet you too, Owen and Oliver! Heather: Owen! Would you like to tell Mrs. Loud about yourself and Oliver? Owen: Yes, mother. (Owen then begins to introduce himself to Rita) Owen: Well, I'm just a child who loves to do experiments, likes to watch science shows on TV, and all of that. I also have a basement that is my own lab. Rita: How fascinating! And what about your baby brother, Oliver? Owen: Well, there isn't really much to chat about him. He's just an average baby. He usually just consumes his baby food, drink out of bottles, salivate while resting, and reducing waste in his diaper. Oliver: Gaa-Gaa! Rita: Wow! You and Oliver remind me of Lisa and Lily. (Lisa and Lily looked at their family's attention to Owen and Oliver, and Lisa was beginning to feel jealous, except for Lily) Lisa: I don't like the attention Owen and Oliver are getting... Lily: Poo-poo? Lisa: Jealous? That's ridiculous! I'm a woman of science, I'm completely inane of human emotions. Besides, I'm... just not comfortable with those two boys. (Lily just stares at her) Lisa: Okay! Fine! I'm jealous! But just look at those two! (Lily turns around to see Owen and Oliver walking to somewhere. Lily finds nothing wrong with them) Lily: Willy Wisa? Lisa: I'll prove it to you! (Grabs Lily, and walks to the kitchen) Lily: (skeptical) Pfft! (The Loud Family, Heather, and her two sons were all sitting at the grown-up table. Chatting about one of Owen and Oliver's moments) Lily: (Still skeptical) Sow? Lisa: Listen closely. Rita: Oh, Oliver! You're just such an adorable baby, I've ever seen! Lily: (Is started to see how they are putting more love in Oliver than Lily) Waw abowt wou? Lisa: Like I said before, I'm inane to human emotions! (Suddenly, Lisa hears this) Rita: And you Owen, are the best genius ever! (After hearing that statement, Lily was beginning to start crying, while Lisa was beginning to start becoming real angry) Owen: Thank you very much, Mrs. Loud! Oliver: (Giggles) Lincoln: You can hang out with us if you want, Owen and Oliver! (The whole family cheers, except for Lisa and Lily) Owen: Oh, sure! I'd like to hang with you. Not only I like to do science stuff, but I like hanging out with friends as well. Lisa: (Mimicking Owen) "Not only I like to do science stuff, but I like hanging out with friends as well." Preposterous! I'll assume he's just wants to stay with them, so he can use them as test subjects. Lily: (in agreement) Poo-poo! Lisa: I say we sneak around Owen and Oliver's stuff, and figure out what they're up to! are you with me Lily? Lily: (In agreement) Goo-Goo Ga-Ga! Lisa: Excellent! Operation: Sneak around and find out what Owen and Oliver are up to and probably think of a shorter name! CHAPTER 2 Later... (Lisa and Lily would sneak upstairs. She grabs out one of her gadgets and turns on, making it locate Owen and Oliver.) Lisa: Aha! Lily: Poo-poo? Lisa: With this gadget, I will now be able to sneak around the boys' stuff and see what they are up too. Come on! (Lisa grabs Lily and walks downstairs as Lisa does what her locator tells her to go. She then walks to the kitchen.) Lisa: Alright, We should open the backyard door and- (Lisa opens the backyard door, only to see Owen and Oliver finished with their bouncy house. The Loud children sans Lisa and Lily run inside the bouncy house and jump inside. Lisa stares at them while her eye twitches in anger) Lily: Wew? (Later, Lisa and Lily were hiding under the grown-up table) Lisa: Great! Just great! Owen and Oliver is making things worse! Now he's using his inventions to make the Louds gain their love on those boys over us? I just wish their inventions would be- Lily: Rooind? (What Lily said gave Lisa an idea) Lisa: (scheming) Yes... Exactly! (Later at midnight) (Lisa and Lily then exits her room. They look around to make sure no one is watching) Lisa: The coast is clear, Lily. Let's move out! Lily: (Saluting) "Poo-Poo!" (Lisa and Lily sneak all the way out the backyard.) Lisa: Now what should ruin the boys' invention? (Lily looks around, when suddenly, she sees a bunch of Black Widow spiders and points to them) Lily: Poo-poo! Lisa: (Sees the spiders) Excellent choice! (They walk towards the spiders. The next scene then cuts to one of the spiders saying something to the other spiders) Black Widow Spider: Veeska! Vooska! Vicky Vouse- (Lisa then traps the spiders in a glass jar. Lisa and Lily then run back into the house) (Then they put each spider in one of their families' pillows) Lisa: Hehe! And when they wake up, they are gonna scream as loud as Luna's cringeworthy pop song. We will then come up and say Owen and Oliver did it, and they are gonna believe in us... Especially Leni! Lily: (Giggles mischieviously) The next morning... (The scene then cuts to the house. Suddenly, loud screaming can be heard in the background. However, it is shown the loud screaming is coming from Owen. Oliver suddenly rushes in.) Oliver: Gaa-gaa!? (Lisa and Lily rushes in also. They peek at what is happening and they begin to grin) Owen: Oh, Oliver! This is terrible! The spiders are missing! Oliver: Gaa-gaa!? (Then Lisa and Lily walk in, and pretend to sound worried) Lisa: (pretending to feel bad) Oh, I'm sorry about your precious spiders. We'll look for them. Owen: I hope so! We've got to hurry, though! They're not just ordinary spiders, they're venomous spiders! (That statement makes Lisa and Lily's expressions turned into shocked ones.) Lisa: Oh... Lily: Poo-Poo!? Owen: Yeah... Venomous spiders are a serious problem. (As Owen and Oliver ran out, Lily and Lisa looked at each other with worry, REAL worry.) Lily: (in baby language) I guess we chose the wrong spiders... Lisa: Change of plans, Lily! It's time to put Operation: Help Owen and Oliver find all the Black Widow spiders before any of our families find out and grounds us and probably think of a shorter name into action! Lily: (salutes) Poo-poo! Meanwhile... (The rest of the Loud kids are still sleeping. Suddenly, they feel something under their pillows. They pulled up their pillows, and founded nothing under it. Unbeknownst to them, under their pillow sides, was one of the spider. They set their pillows, and went back to sleep. Owen and Oliver were in the backyard, getting some things to help them catch the spiders. Then Lisa and Lily runs towards them) Lisa: Owen! Oliver! There's something we want to tell you about! Owen: What? Lisa: We were the ones who set the spiders free! Lily: (Nods Sadly) "Poo-Poo." Owen: You... WHAT!? Lisa: We were jealous of how our family was paying attention to you, we decided to use your spiders, and put them under their pillows, and get them scared, and make it look like you did it. But after you said that they're venomous spiders, me and Lily decided to come clean and tell the truth. Owen: SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU GOT JEALOUS AT ME AND OLIVER JUST BECAUSE THEY WERE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!? Lisa: (Nervously nodding) Yes. Are you mad? Owen: OF COURSE I'M MAD! DO YOU NOT SEE THE EXPRESSION ON MY FREAKING FACE!? OR ARE YOU BLIND DESPITE WEARING THOSE UNINTELLIGENT GLASSES OF YOURS, NINCOMPOOP! (Oliver and Lily breaks up Owen and Lisa, and reminds them about their current situation) Lisa: Got it! CHAPTER 3 (First, Lisa, Lily, Owen, and Oliver went to their parents bedroom, while they're still sleeping. The Black Widows then begin to crawl out of their pillow.) Black Widow Spider: Veeska! Vooska! Vicky Vouse- (The rest of the spiders shut the other spider up. Lisa, Lily, Owen, and Oliver quietly sneak inside the parents' room. The spiders would crawl up to the parents and is about to bite them until...) Lisa, Lily, Owen, and Oliver: Yah! (catches all of the spiders that were in the parents room in the jars) Owen: Alright, we got the ones that were in this room. The rest of the spiders must be in the other bedrooms. (Lisa, Lily, Owen, and Oliver run upstairs to get the rest of the spiders) Meanwhile... (The Loud siblings would then wake up. They would then get off of their beds and walk to the bathroom. Unbeknownst to them, the Black Widow spiders would crawl out of their pillows and follow them. The siblings would then go to the bathroom to wash their faces. After that, they were about to turn around to walk out when suddenly...) Black Widow spiders: (Hisses at the Loud kids) (The Loud siblings would scream in terror. Leni was frightened the most due to her arachnophobia) Loud siblings: SPIDERS! (The Black Widow spiders would quickly crawl up to them, but then suddenly, Lisa, Lily, Owen, and Oliver arrive and vacuum up the spiders with a vacuum hose. All the Black Widow spiders would be sucked up. Lisa, Lily, Owen, and Oliver sigh in relief, but it is then revealed they missed one spider, which is trying to escape) Black Widow spider: Veeska Vooska Vicky Vouce, is outta here, mama- (Owen then grabs the hose and sucks up the remaining spider, which that spider made a high-pitched scream while being sucked in) CHAPTER 4 Owen: Is everyone alright? Loud children sans Lisa and Lily: Yep! Lynn: I just wanna know how the heck those spiders even got in. Owen: Oh, there is an explanation how they were able to enter, it was because (Suddenly turns to Lisa and Lily, making an angry expression) your two youngest siblings tried to pull a prank, so they could think me and Oliver did it! Loud siblings: Lisa and Lily? Owen: Lisa. Care to explain to your siblings what you told us? Oliver: (Agreeing with Owen) Gaa-gaa! Lisa: (sighs) Look, fellas. Me and Lily, when we first saw them and how much attention he's getting, we kinda got... Jealous. So, we came up with a plan to see what Owen and Oliver were up too, and we tried to sneak around to get his stuff, but... (Exhales) He ended up having it. But then Lily said something that gave me and idea and we got the spiders and put them under the bed. The next morning, Owen and Oliver were shocked to see them gone. At first, we were glad, but when he told us they were venomous... We had to get them. Yes, it was all because you guys gave a lot of attention to those boys and we thought... We... Lori: Go on! Lisa: (Trying not to cry) We thought you wouldn't love us anymore! Lily: (Patting Lisa) (Unbeknownst of them, Lisa, Lily, Owen, and Oliver forgot one last spider, as it crawls quietly into Lisa and Lily's room. Then Lincoln walks up to both Lisa and Lily, very angry at them, mostly Lisa because she was the one who convinced Lily) Lincoln: Well, I cannot believe you guys! Lisa: Oh, and one more thing... We were about to tell you that Owen and Oliver put them in before he told us they were venomous. Lincoln: So you were trying to kill us with spiders and make us think Owen and Oliver let them in, just because of the attention we were giving them!? Lisa: (couldn't hold her tears much longer) Yes... Lincoln: Lily? I expected this kind of behavior from Lisa, but you? Lily: (Trying not to cry) Lincoln: Lily, You know we can't stay mad at you, but you shouldn't give in to other people's beliefs cause they're not always right sometimes. Lily: (Nodding sadly) Lincoln: (Glares at Lisa) And as for you, Little Miss Genius! Lisa: (sniffs) Yes...? Lincoln: When our parents and Miss Heather come back home, we're gonna have a little talk with you, got it? Lisa: (sadly nods) Mm-hmm! (As everyone walks downstairs to the living room, the spider from before checks out to see if the coast was clear. Then, it goes back inside Lisa and Lily's bedroom, and crawls up under Lisa's pillow.) Later... (It is now nighttime and The Loud kids and the two boys are about to go to bed) Owen: Man! I still can't believe that genius girl tried to make us look like the bad guys! Oliver: (Tugs on his brother, telling him that he's mad at them too, but tells him not to stay mad at them forever) Owen: Why should I not stay mad at them? So she can do the same thing over again after I immediately forgive them? Oliver: (Keeps tugging his brother, telling him that she only did it because she thought her family wouldn't love her and Lily anymore) Owen: Well, I understand that she thinks they love us more than they love them, but that doesn't REALLY mean they actually love us more, they just like meeting new people. Also, doing stuff like putting venomous spiders under pillows is extremely unnecessary. Oliver: (Tugs on his brother one last time, telling him that he's right, it is extremely unnecessary to put venomous spiders under pillows, but it is also extremely unnecessary to hold a grudge forever.) (Owen then gently picks up his little brother, and puts him in his crib) Owen: Yes, I guess you're right. It may be unnecessary to put venomous spiders under pillows, but that doesn't mean I should stay furious with her. Welp, goodnight! (Owen gives his little brother a kiss on the forehead, and then walks to his bed and sleeps) (Meanwhile, back in Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa was looking very guilty of her follies, while her sister, Lily glares at her) Lisa: Lily... Lily: (sleepy) Poo-poo? Lisa: You know, I've been thinking about what I did earlier and I starting to feel like a complete dunce when thinking that... Well, you get the point... Lily: (Angrily agrees with her, and says she thought Lincoln was a dunce for his room switching idea, but clearly she was the most, complete, dunce ever.) Lisa: I know, I am such a nincompoop. I guess we can't just jump to conclusions when seeing stuff like someone similar to you getting more attention... (Sighs) And the venomous spider thing we did, that was completely unnecessary. Lily: (Confusingly says "We?" And says that she was only part of the plan, because she convinced her) Lisa: Me convincing you, you joining it, whatever... I'm just gonna rest. (Lisa puts up her glasses and falls asleep) (Lily angrily shakes her head at Lisa, but falls asleep too. As Lisa continues to sleep, she was beginning to feel something strange behind her pillow) Lisa: (slowly opening her eyes) What the? Why do I feel something under my bed? (Lisa would grab her glasses and then pick up her pillow and turn it) (She sees a spider under her pillow, and screams. Alerting Owen and Oliver, but not the siblings.) Owen: (wakes up, frightened) Sounds like someone is in trouble! Oliver: (frightened by the scream as well) Gaa-gaa!? (They walked outside in the hallway, and noticed the screaming was coming from Lisa and Lily's room) Owen: Oh goodness, it's coming from that room! (Owen and Oliver rush to Lisa and Lily's room and open the door) Owen: What's going on in here? Lily: (Sitting at a small corner of her crib, shaking, and pointing her finger at her sister, Lisa) (Owen and Oliver turn around, only to see a Black Widow spider) Owen: WAIT, WHAT!? I THOUGHT I GOT ALL OF THEM! Lisa: (Shivering) I thought so too, but it looks like this one crawled inside our room and under my pillow. HELP! (The Black Widow spider would then hiss.) Owen: Okay, you two stay here! I'm gonna go find a vacuum cleaner! Oliver, you're coming with me! (Owen grabs Oliver and rushes downstairs to find the vacuum cleaner) Lisa: (To Lily) Lily! If I don't make it, I just want to say I'm sorry for getting you into this! If I should've listened to you in the first place, then you wouldn't be in situations like this! Please forgive me! (The Black Widow spider was about to bite her until it ends up getting sucked up by a vacuum hose. The scene then zooms out, to reveal Owen and Oliver) Lisa: How did you find it that fast? Owen: Oh, it was near the stairs which was the first place we looked. Lisa: Owen? Y-You saved me? Your turn, you be Lisa apologizing to both Owen and Oliver for doubting them, and everything. Owen: Yep! Oliver: Mhm! Lisa: Oh, thanks guys! (Lisa runs up to Owen and Oliver and gives them a hug and stays hugging for a few seconds. She then stops hugging to say something) Lisa: Oh, and Owen? Oliver? I just wanna say... I'm really, really sorry for being jealous at you guys just because you guys got more attention than me. And I also want to apologize for endeavoring to make you look like bad guys by putting spiders under everyone's bed and all of that. Owen: (Very sternly) Well, Lisa. I'm gonna be honest, it was extremely unnecessary of you to do such a thing. (Lisa hangs her head at that statement, but Oliver tugs on his brother's to remind him about what he told him earlier) Owen: But Oliver told me that despite what I said, I can't just hold a grudge on you forever, so... I may as well give you another chance. Lisa: Really? (Owen then nods) Owen: But, on one condition. Lisa: Okay, what? Owen: Next time you see someone similar to you and he or she is getting a lot of attention, don't get jealous and come up with a plan that'll make him or her look like a bad guy. Lisa: Understand. I promise. (As Lisa an Owen shake hands with each other, Lily and Oliver crawl up to each other) Lily: (Babbling, as she's apologizing to Oliver for her sister's actions) Your turn, you be Oliver. Oliver: (babbles, forgiving her) Lily: (Babbling, as she's asking him if he wants to hang out with her) (Oliver then babbles in acceptance) (Then Lily and Oliver both hugs each other) Owen: Welp, it's been nice saving you girls. Lisa: Yes, but we must head back to our internal slumber. Owen: Right! (Owen then walks to where he was sleeping before. While he does that, he calls Oliver) Owen: Come on, Oliver! (Oliver hears Owen. He then waves to Lily and exits to follow Owen) (Lily waves back at him) Lisa: Come along, Lily! (She stops waving and exits to follow Lisa) CHAPTER 5 (Later in the morning, the siblings (sans Lisa and Lily) are still sleeping. Then suddenly, they hear giggles and laughter outside) Lincoln: (Was the first one to wake up) Why do I hear laughing from outside? (Lincoln walks out of the room, and sees all his sisters looking outside the bathroom window) (Lincoln then enters the bathroom) Lincoln: Hey, guys! What's going on? Lynn: Take a look and see, mouse! (Lincoln walks up to the bathroom window, only to be amazed by what he saw) Lincoln: Oh... My... Goodness! (He and the other sisters see Lisa and Owen building something with each other, while Lily and Oliver are playing pretend with each other.) Luna: Huh! Looks like those two boys and our youngest sisters are finally getting along, dudes! Lincoln: Well, just to be sure, let's all have a closer look! (The Loud children sans Lisa and Lily head out to have a closer look at the thing Lisa and Owen are building. It later reveals to be some kind of water machine with the hose connected to a flat bouncy house) Lincoln: Whatcha building? (Lisa and Owen then turn to Lincoln and the others) Lisa: Oh, hey guys! Me and Owen are just building a water machine with the hose connected to the bouncy house over there. Leni: Like what does it do? Owen: This is supposed to fill the bouncy house with water. Lincoln: So is it like a water bouncy house? Lisa: Yep! (The siblings all cheer, but stopped for a moment) Lana: But, Lisa. We thought you didn't like Owen and Oliver. Lisa: Well, yeah, but last night after that incident, we told each other we realized what was right and wrong and all of that. Lori: What incident? Owen: Let's just say that she had a "creepy crawlie" situation. Lincoln: Okay...? (Lily and Oliver tugs on their siblings, to make to them say what they said to each other last night.) Lisa: Well, we did learn that when someone is similar to you and they get more attention, we shouldn't be jealous and try to make them look like bad guys. Owen: What Lisa did was really unnecessary, but Oliver told me that I can't just hold a grudge in her forever. (Each of their statements touched the siblings hearts, including Lori.) Lori: Wow, you guys literally remind me of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Lynn: Are you guys gonna go on a date or even have your first kiss? (What Lynn said made Lisa and Owen blush in awkwardness. They then chuckle nervously) (However, Lincoln stops all of them) Lincoln: Guys, don't be silly! Lincoln: And Lisa, I'm actually really glad that you got to get along with Owen and Oliver. Lisa: Hey, Lincoln! One question! Lincoln: Yeah? Lisa: Are you still gonna talk with our ancestors and Owen and Oliver's ancestor about what I did? (Lincoln gets confused of what she said) Lisa: I meant "parents", Lincoln! Lincoln: Well, Lisa. I'll be honest with you, what you and Lily did was very wrong, and we're still mad at you. (Lisa and Lily hangs their head at that statement, but Lincoln continues) Lincoln: But since you two made up with Owen and Oliver, I guess we don't really need to have to talk, but under one condition, which is- Lisa: Let me guess, Next time you see someone similar to you and he or she is getting a lot of attention, don't get jealous and come up with a plan that'll make him or her look like a bad guy. Lincoln: Wrong! You didn't let me finish. Lisa: Oh my apologies, brother. Please continue. Lincoln: What I was about to say was but under one condition, which is... Lisa: What? Lincoln: ...Don't do unnecessary stuff like make them look like a bad guy to a person when you are jealous of him or her, especially if he or she is similar to you. (Lisa then sighs in annoyance, and was about to tell Lincoln that's exactly what she said. But Owen stops her.) Owen: And please don't get annoyed whenever your siblings don't understand you or says the same thing you said. Lincoln: Yeah, that too. (Everyone stands still in silence for a moment) Lana: Now what? Lisa: Maybe bounce on our water bouncy house? Lynn: Good idea! (As Owen, Oliver, and the Loud siblings cheer, they began playing and having fun with each other. Later in the afternoon, Heather, her two sons, and the Loud Family were outside.) (Rita, Lynn Sr., and Heather notice how fun they all have on the water bouncy machine. The Loud children, Owen, and Oliver have just began to exit the bouncy house) Lana: Well that was fun! Rita: Kids, what's going on out here? Lana: Oh, we were just having fun on Lisa and Owen's bouncy house. Lisa: Yep! Leni: And it's not just a regular one, it's, like, a water one too thanks to this machine right here- (Leni then notices a blue button) Leni: Huh! I wonder what this button does. (Lisa and Owen realize what she's about to do) Lisa and Owen: Wait! Don't press the- (Too late, Leni pushed the button. Suddenly, the machine then overfills the water house and then... BOOM! The water would then land on the Loud family, the two boys, Heather, and everything near the machine. Everyone is then mad at Leni) Leni: Whoops! (Leni begins to laugh, as do the others) THE END EPILOGUE (The next scene then cuts to Owen walking from the door that was leading to the garage. He then proceeds to walk to the basement. Suddenly, he hears loud music coming from the basement, or his lab) Owen: Huh? (Owen then opens the basement door and walk down the stairs, only to see a HUGE group of mice having a party. Eating food, playing games, talking to each other, dancing, etc.) Owen: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!? (What Owen said causes all of the mice to look at Owen as the DJ mouse stops the music. All the mice sans the two mice Owen was testing on rush away as fast as possible and squeak in fear) Mouse #1: You did not see what was happening! Mouse #2: Yeah, you only saw 1% of it! You didn't see the 99%! (Owen stares at the mice in silence for a moment) Owen: I'm just... gonna go to my room now. (Owen walks up to his room. The two mice look at each other and shrug)